Win A Date With
by LegendThriller
Summary: Ali Amergin had no idea her friends entered her in a contest to win a date with a WWE Superstar. Boy, did her life change. Rated M for sexual situations and language


Legend Speaking: This was orginally for the Win A Date Series over at but the webmistress has decided to discontinue with the series. Anyways, this is what I wrote, I hope you read and review!

"Ali! Wake up you lazy fuck, the phone is for you!" I pulled my blankets over my head so I could ignore my twin brother, Liam, the best I could. I didn't get home until five o'clock in the morning, and when I looked at my clock, I saw that it was only eight thirty AM.

"Take a message!" I shouted back at him from underneath my blankets.

He stormed into my room, throwing the cordless phone at me. "They want to talk to you," he said, slamming my door. I groaned as I reached for the phone, my legs aching from being stretched out too early in the morning.

"Hello?" I grumbled my voice scratchy.

"Is this Ali Amergin?" They asked.

"Yes."

"Miss. Amergin, this is Nancy Lyel calling from World Wrestling Entertainment public relations office. I just wanted to let you know, we have received your video tape and we believe we have the perfect superstar for your date." My mind went blank. I don't remember sending in any video tapes for a freaking date.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked them confused.

"We have received your video tape Miss. Amergin. We liked what we saw, and have set up a date for you." A date with a wrestler? Is she fucking serious?

"Really?" I asked. I still couldn't believe it, but slowly everything came to my mind. This explains why my friends made sure there was a video camera around when I was practicing...when we went out for drinks...those rat bastards...

"Yes you did, Miss Amergin."

"Tell me again."

"You won." I don't even know why I was so happy at this. I was totally oblivious that I was even entered in such a contest, but it felt so nice to pretend I accomplished something.

The only thing that kept going through my head was how surreal this all was. I could hear the lady on the other end of the phone laughing at me, which brought me back to reality.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I pinched myself. She told me it wasn't a problem and fed me the information of my date.

He was to pick me up at four o'clock a week from today (a Sunday, my only day off of the week), and then from there we got to do whatever we wanted. All of this seemed fine, except one thing: she never told me who my date was.

But first, let me explain a few things. My full name is Alistair Lakyle Amergin (how Irish, I know), but I usually go by Ali. I have bright red hair (natural) that flows down to my waist in waves, but for show time, it's curly. I'm about 5'5", 110pounds, and the living that keeps me up so late at night and makes me feel so beat up in the morning is my dancing. Not stripping. I'm actually a member of the Lord of the Dance team, which is the best thing that has ever happened to me. At twenty one years old, I'm the youngest person on the team, and if you can't figure out what one I am, then you'll notice me when I sing Sula Ruins.

Dancing is such a huge part of my life. I've been dancing since I was three years old, and started doing Irish dancing when I was nine. I practice for at least eight hours a day, plus the shows at night, and we tour from September-July. In August, we usually pick a city (this year it's Chicago) and stay there for the month in a rented house, dancing Monday through Saturday. I sing every other night (Monday, Wednesday, Friday), and dance as well on those nights as a back up dancer. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, I play the lead female.

Liam tours with me as well as a dancer. He plays the lead male the opposite night's when I play lead female, because kissing my brother would just be weird...

Needless to say, when I told the girls that I dance with I won the date contest, I got picked on for the whole week. If I messed up one dance move, or missed a beat, it would be, "Ali must have her mind set on her date", or "It's OK if Ali screws up, she has a big date coming up." I just couldn't escape it.

When Sunday _finally_ arrived, I panicked. I didn't know what I was wearing, I didn't know how I should wear my hair, what jewelry to put on...I was a mess. The show the night before went great. In fact, it went so great, that when I woke up this morning I had to put on twice as many bandages on my feet than I usually do because I danced so hard. Liam had both of his feet in a bowl of ice water, trying to numb the pain as he sat in the living room all by himself.

"Hey," I whispered as I gimped my way towards him. "How are your feet?"

"Just fine," he lies as he winced at the sudden touch of an ice cube touch his ankle. "Damn last night was a good show," he mentions after moments of silence. I agreed with him, propping my feet up on the coffee table. My knees were aching for nut putting on my knee braces, my calves hurt because I kicked myself too many times last night, plus my feet were all blustered to hell.

The day so far sucked, and whoever was going out on a date with me was one un-lucky bastard.

By the time 3:30 arrived, I was in a towel standing in front of my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. I had three pairs of plain white socks out, and yes, I was planning on wearing all three pairs; it helps keep the bandages on. Pair of pink Converse low top sneakers was lying beside them, but that's all I had figured out. I straightened my hair, applied little make up, and I had nothing to wear. Not a damn thing.

I finally settled on a black halter top and jeans to hide the knee braces. I know, how flattering, but with the pain my legs were going through that day, it was the only thing that seemed nice. Especially since they were Liam's jeans, so they were extra baggy and comfy.

By the time four o'clock was chiming on the grandfather clock, the door bell rung. Liam and I glared at each other, our hands sticking out in a tight fist. "Rock, paper, scissors."

I had rock.

Liam has paper.

Paper covers rock.

I lose.

I swung my legs over to the side without bending my knees and lifted myself off from the couch. The door seemed so far away, like it kept moving back as I walked towards it.

When I finally reached the door, I opened it, not having my expectations up too high. I had a feeling they would put me with someone that was so different than I was, like Big Show, or Viscera, or...God help me, JBL.

"Hey." The blood drained from my face as this...this God stood in front of me, wearing jeans and an old Led Zeppelin concert t-shirt that clung onto ever muscle he had in his upper body.

"Hey," I answered back once my face gained its colour back. "I'm Ali." I stuck my hand out, which he graciously accepted by kissing it.

"Romeo." My heart stopped. I've been crushing on Romeo from the Heart Throbs since they first debuted, and here he is, standing in front of me, kissing my hand.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Uh...yeah, just let me grab my purse. You can come in if you would like, I have to go upstairs..." I moved out of his way so he could come in, which he did gladly. "My brother is just in the living room if you want to go talk to him..." Romeo smiled at me and walked into the living room, greeting my brother with a hand shake.

When I made sure I was out of view, I gimped my way upstairs to get my bag, my feet still killing me from last night. Instead of grabbing my purse I grabbed my dance bag, throwing in a change of clothes, band aids and a change of shoes just in case. Don't ask why, I just did.

When I finally gimped my way back downstairs, Romeo was laughing with Liam, his smile in full view. I made my presence known by clearing my throat which got their attention, making them both stand up.

"So, older brother," Romeo began, "what time must is her curfew?" I gave Liam a dirty look, quickly realizing that Liam lied to him. _I_ am the older twin...who cares if it's only by five minutes?

"She's old enough to know when to come home. You have your cell phone, right?"

"Yes, Liam," I answered wit a roll of my eyes.

"Wake me up when you come home, but don't forget, you dance tomorrow night," he reminded me as he left the room.

I waved a goodbye to him when he his back was turned, yet again rolling my eyes.

"A dancer eh?" Romeo questioned as we left the house to go to his car. He had a stupid grin on his face and he winked at me.

"Not that type of dancer," I told him with a laugh. His smile disappeared as we got into his red convertible so he could concentrate on starting the engine, and when it started, his grin appeared again.

"Purr baby," he said with his grin. I relaxed a bit more after that, even managed to bend my knees.

At first we didn't do much, drove around and listened to Weezer, trying to find something to do. We came across the local arcade and from the looks of it, the same idea popped into our heads. "Up for the challenge?" He asked me as he parked his car.

"I don't know, I'm not that good at video games," I lied. Truth is, when I'm not dancing, my life is video games. It's the best way to kill time when touring on the bus; so needless to say, we dancers are pretty good at video games as well.

"I could teach you a few games," Romeo offered shyly. "Just the basics...Pac Man, Duck Hunt, that Dance Revolution game, which I'm quite good at by the way," he made sure he pointed out. He held out his hand to help me out of the car, like a gentleman would. He even linked hooked my arm through his as we walked into the arcade.

Walking in there, his eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas morning. So many games, so little time, the poor guy was going to explode. We walked around for a bit, pointing out games we would like to try later on, or laughing at people that thought they were good at a game, only to kick the machine and demand their money back moments later.

"All right Miss Ali, time to spend some money," he told me as we stopped in front of the token machine. "How many do you want?"

"I don't know, how many games do you want to lose at?" I asked flirtatiously. He put in a twenty dollar bill and received sixty tokens.

"Pick a game. Any game." I looked around the area surrounding me, suddenly overwhelmed by all of the options I had. Racing? Fighting? Air hockey? "Any minute now, Ali," Romeo said impatiently.

"Let's play...Mortal Kombat," I finally decided. He let out a "pfft", as if he was unimpressed by my decision. Eventually, he grabbed a hold of my hand and led me to the Mortal Kombat machine, but I was lost in a dream. Romeo Roselli just grabbed my hand, and he has the softest hands in the world. They practically swallowed my tiny hands, but hey, these hands are going to kick his ass.

"Best of five?" He asked as he put in the tokens.

I let out a pretend bored sigh. "Oh, I guess so." He rolled his eyes at me as he stood back up, that grin back on his face.

"You aren't a serious person, are you?" He questioned.

"In this type of environment...No," I answered with my own grin. "I do have a serious side though."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yea, because I'm about to seriously kick your ass." He laughed, which sent butterflies to my stomach. What a laugh this guy had.

We picked out characters, him being Scorpio, myself being Melina. Romeo challenged me to a best of five series, which ended quickly as I won three in a row. So then we had to do a best of seven, which ended just as quickly as the previous series before.

"All right, this is getting pathetic," Romeo mentioned. "You said you weren't good at video games, but you just beat me at Mortal Kombat, which let me remind you, I used to be undefeated at. Ask anybody. Antonio, Cena, Orton, Edge, none of them can beat me. And then I come here, and...I lose...to a _girl_. You know how bad this is gonna make me look when the guys find out? Do you?" I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying anything. I couldn't believe he was taking this is personally. "This time around...we're betting something."

"Bet whatever you would like, Romeo," I told him with a roll of my eyes.

"Anything?"

"Anything." I could tell from his face that he was thinking hard about what to bet. I didn't really care what he was going to put up, I just couldn't believe he was taking losing so personally.

"Got it," he announced. "If I win, you owe me a massage."

"A massage?" I questioned, taking my place back at the machine. "Just a massage?"

"I got the biggest kink in my shoulder that I'm sure your pretty, little hands could get out. And just to let ya, the only reason why I've been losing, is because those hands of yours are distracting me."

"Are you sure it's not because of your suckiness?" I asked. He gave me that grin again, and I just about melted. I think he noticed, because the game started without me, and he did end up beating me; I let him win. I just want to see this boy with his shirt off.

When we left the arcade, we walked around for a bit, just talking and learning more about each other. We didn't have much in common, but it was definitely enough to keep a conversation going. The most random things would come up in the middle of a deep conversation.

"Ever wonder what giraffe would taste like?" He asked me as we walked inside a pizzeria.

"Giraffe? Like, to eat?" I asked with a laugh. He nodded his head. "I can't say it ever crossed my mind...Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just a thought."

When Romeo and I were seated at a small booth near the back, the conversations about eating giraffe's and wondering how a penguin has sex stopped, and turned more serious.

"When was your first relationship?" I asked after the waitress walked away from taking our order. He gave me a grin as his eyes twinkled. I could tell she was probably someone special.

"Heather and I met when we were fourteen years old, as freshmen, in math class. Third period math, with Campbell. Dated all through high school, all through college, and then...I got signed. She heard about the whole, Edge, Lita and Matt Hardy thing and thought I would cheat on her." He rolled his eyes. "I would never do that. I loved her too much. She was my first everything, ya know? First kiss, first make out, first hickie, first sex...everything. And she just threw it away." His eyes stopped sparkling and his grin disappeared.

"Did she break up with you recently?" I asked quietly.

"Four months ago. It was rough at first, but good friends help you with things like that. Thank God for Antonio," he said with a sigh. "He's been my best friend since grade three. We even got the same birthday, so it's like, we have to be friends." His grin came back when he mentioned Antonio, his best friend of so long. "Anyways," he quickly changed topic. "What about you? What was your longest relationship?"

"Oh boy," I said with a breath I've been holding in for a while. "Revelin and I went out for three and a half years when I lived back in Ireland. I lived there for the first seventeen years of my life, then I came here to dance. We started going out when I was fourteen, met during language, and he too was my first everything. We broke up for the same reason you and Heather broke up. He didn't trust me being on the road all the time." I took a sip from my iced tea, noticing Romeo's foot rubbing against mine. Butterflies rose in my stomach again, and that's when I realized I was falling for him.

Hard.

The rest of dinner went like that, with the odd random thought thrown in (how come there are locks on the doors for stores that are opened twenty four hours a day?)But when it all came down to it, I think there was definitely something there.

On our way back to his car, he grabbed my hand gently and in twined his fingers with mine. I smiled to approve of his actions, and I quickly found out odd that such opposites could fit so well together. The Italian Stallion that wrestles's for a living, holding hands with The Irish Dancer.

Maybe we weren't as different as I thought we were.

When we got back to his car, he put in some Saves the Day and asked me a question I never, _ever _thought he would ask: "Wanna go back to the hotel and meet some of the guys?"

"Uh...Um...Ha, uh...Yea..." Holy shit. What the hell was that?

"Was that a yes?" He asked with a laugh. I nodded my head. "Great. Just let me call Antonio and we'll header." Thoughts were going through my head at a mile a minute. I must be the luckiest girl in the universe right now.

Just listening to him on his cell phone was driving me nuts. Not only did I get to spend the whole day with this man, but now I was going to go hang out with his friends. Me? Ali?

"I can't go looking like this," I whispered to myself, looking down at my jeans and shirt.

"Sure ya can. You look great," Romeo said, placing a hand on my thigh.

"No, you don't understand," I mumbled. "I can't meet your co-workers when I look like I've been out all night. I have to change clothes, put on some make up..." This is me in total panic mode, which is usually how I am before I go on stage.

"Fine. If you're that worried about what you look like, cause I can tell you now, none of the guys and girls are gonna care, but if you want, I'll put the roof up and you can get changed in the back." I smiled at him gracefully as I undid my seatbelt, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek; he gave me that grin that he's been giving me all day.

Slipping into the backseat, I watched as the roof magically appeared over us. We were speeding down the highway, going way over the speeding limit, making me feel rebellious which is a first. When the roof was fully over us, I un-buttoned my jeans and threw them to the front seat. Through the rearview mirror, I could see him smile when the jeans landed beside him. I looked through my bag to get the mini skirt I packed in and my flats so I could finally take off my knee braces and bandages; turns out I didn't need the sock after all.

"We're here." The car stopped in front of the hotel, which was _huge_. I knew wrestlers made a lot of money, but this? This is insane.

Romeo grabbed my hand to lead me inside, tossing the keys to his convertible to the valet. "Somewhere close, k Jack?" He told the valet with his grin. Jack grinned back at him, giving me a wave.

When we walked inside the hotel, I immediately felt like I was three inches tall. Everyone that was in the lobby was dressed so fancy with the women wearing diamonds, and the guys all wear suits, I felt out of place. I moved myself closer to Romeo, as if he was my protector. His arm went around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and I could see he mouthed "fuck off" to one of the on lookers.

When we entered the elevator, his arm was still around my waist and he pulled me closer to him so our stomachs were touching. "I had a fun time today," he whispered, his lips inches away from mine.

And with that, he pressed his lips on mine. As cheesy as it sound, I melted in his arms, his lips being as delicately soft as the pressure he put on me was just the right amount. I began kissing him back, but then the elevator doors opened. Blushing, I brought my thumb to his lips, wiping off the extra lipstick he had on him.

"Don't want the guys making fun of ya," I said to him with a small smile. He grabbed my hand again, leading me to his hotel room which was way at the other end of the hall. "Romeo, my feet hurt," I pouted jokingly.

He stopped a little bit ahead of me, patting his back. "Go ahead," he challenged. "Jump on."

"But what about that kink in your shoulder?" I teased, standing at my spot. He patted his back again, and within seconds, I was on his back, being carried like a little kid. I laughed all the way down the hall as he ran to his hotel room, his laugh as well was echoing in the hallway.

When we got to his door, Romeo kicked it as hard as he could with his foot. "Open up, Antonio!" He shouted. "Now!" Seconds later, a very sleepy looking Antonio answered the door, his eyes half shut, in his boxers, and his blonde hair all over the place.

"Dude..." Antonio grumbled. "Can't you see I was busy?" He nudged his head over to one of the beds in the room, where a blonde had a blanket up to her chest.

"Don't matter. Get dressed, we're meeting the guys for drinks." Romeo walked into the room with me on his back, waving to the blonde in the bed. Not until Romeo set me down on the other bed did I realize that the blonde was Stacy Keibler.

"Hey," she greeted me with a wave. "I'm Stacy. Are you Romeo's date from that contest thing?"

"Uh...yea..."

"That's so cool. I tried to get Antonio to do it, but he wouldn't in case they hooked him up with some fat chick. Did you and Romeo have a good time? That's so cool that you came back here with him. It's like you guys are really like, boyfriend and girlfriend ya know?" Wow, this girl talks a lot. "So, what's your name, what do you do, blah blah blah..."

"Uh...The name is Ali, and I dance and sing for Michael Flatley's Lord of the Dance six days a week."

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "_The_ Michael Flatley? Oh my God. I used to look up to him so much when I was still dancing..." Romeo rolled his eyes to join Antonio in the bathroom to get ready, leaving us girls to talk.

And boy did we talk. And talk. And talk. By the time ten o'clock came, Stacy and I have done nothing but talk for the past forty five minutes while the guys got ready. _Forty five minutes _it took for the guys to get ready. But when they came out, boy was it worth the wait. Romeo had on a pair of black jeans and a black muscle shirt, and he looked so fuckable...err...so gorgeous. I didn't really pay attention to what Antonio was wearing, because if you really wanted to know, I could care less what that boy had on.

The four of us left the hotel room in excitement to going to the bar, which was supposedly a hotel "secret." When we got into the elevator, Romeo pulled me close to him, my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. If it were up to me, we'd stay like that forever, but unfortunately, the doors had to open to the "secret" floor.

The bar turned out to be more like a club. The music was blaring loudly so you could feel the bass though your chest, wrestlers were doing shots, and some of the divas were "dancing" on top of tables. Romeo pulled me closer to him so we wouldn't get lost in the crowd as we headed towards the bar, trying to make room between Chris Masters and Carlito.

"You stay here," Romeo yelled over the music. "I got to find Antonio and talk to him about something." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left quickly, leaving me to be literally squashed between Chris and Carlito.

"Hey baby." Oh god. Just the way he said that made him sound sleazy. "How about me and you hit the dance floor for a number?" I looked at Chris, quickly noticing the sleazy grin on his face.

"I'm OK," I lied, praying for Romeo to come quickly. "I think I'll just have a drink." I put my hand in the air, motioning for the bartender to come over, but Chris quickly swatted it away.

"Come on, baby," he said, draping an arm across my shoulders. "Just one dance?" He in twined his fingers with mine, gently pulling me towards the dance floor. I jerked my hand out of his, bringing it up to slap him, but his hand caught my wrist in the air. "One dance, that's all I'm asking for, sweetheart." His griped tightened around my wrist as I was being dragged towards the dance floor, my stomach stricken with panic and fear. What if this creep tries something on me?

When we reached the dance floor, his strong arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush to him as he grinded against me. I tried my best to get out of his grip, but he out weighs me by a ton, and me quivering was only making it worse. "Come on, honey," he said loudly. "Let yourself go, you're with The Master Piece!" His grip tightened even more around me, and now I could feel him breathing on my neck. Forcefully, I felt his lips against my skin by my ear, his teeth gently biting down.

I brought my hands up to his chest, pushing him away with as much force as I could, but he didn't budge. "Romeo!" I shouted as loud I could, hoping he'd hear me over the music. I looked around trying to find him, but couldn't see him anywhere. I prayed silently in my head he would come get me soon, just as Chris was beginning to mark himself on me. His teeth bit down hard, almost piercing my flesh, so I screamed at the sudden impact.

Before I knew it, Chris' grip was let go from around me and he was spun around. A quick fist connected with his jaw, sending him to the ground where he laid motionless. With tears in my eyes, I saw Romeo and Antonio standing over his body, both of their fists clenched tightly. By now, the music stopped and everyone was staring at us.

I began to shake as Romeo wrapped me up in his arms, carrying me over to a booth near the far end of the club, and the music began to go again.

"I'm so sorry," Romeo quickly apologized, cradling me to his chest. "I didn't even think about him when I left you there, he has a history of doing that. Oh God, Ali. I'm so sorry." He brushed a tear off from my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm OK," I whispered. "Just my neck is a little tender." He brushed my red hair off of my neck and let his fingers gently graze over the red spot that Chris left.

"You'll have a hickey," he mentioned, placing a gentle kiss on it. "But it should be gone soon. Is there anything I can do for you right now? Take you home? Buy you a drink?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Let's just try to have a good time now, K?" He nodded his head in agreement as Stacy, Antonio, Carlito and an attractive blonde on his arm showed up at the table with drinks in their hand.

"I got you an apple martini," Carlito offered to me. I gave him a small smile as thanks as he sat next to me. "That thing that Chris did, man...that wasn't cool. I would've saved you, but this blonde caught my eye..."

"Shut it, Carlito," Stacy warned. "We're going to drop this whole topic, and pretend it never happened. You poor girl, are you OK? Did he hurt you bad?"

"We're going to drop this whole topic and pretend it never happened," Antonio mocked. "God damnit Stace, don't you listen to yourself?" She blushed and shrugged her shoulders, playing with the straw to her daiquiri.

After talking with them for a bit, my eyelids started to get heavy and I was having a hard time to stay awake. "Want me to take you home?" Romeo asked as he yawned. I looked at the amount of empty beer glasses that were in front of him; even though he appeared sober and could talk fine, there was no way I would get in a car with him.

"I'll hail a taxi," I answered.

"No way," Antonio spoke up. "After tonight, I don't trust you leaving any of our sights. You can have my bed, Stace and I will room with Carly and his blonde." I opened my mouth to protest, but Antonio wouldn't have it. I was sleeping in his bed, and that was final.

I said goodbye to Carlito, Stacy, Antonio and whoever the blonde was who Carlito kept buying drinks for as Romeo and I headed back up to his room. In the elevator, he leaned against the wall and motioned me to come over to him.

"I'm sorry about tonight," he apologized again. "I wasn't thinking at all, like I was totally brain dead. I feel like such a dick because you had to go through that, and you got your show tomorrow night that you have to perform with that fucking hickey on your neck. I knew I shouldn't have let you go for that little bit."

"Romeo, I'm fine," I assured him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. "I feel safe with you," I whispered. His hands went to my lower back, gently caressing my bare skin. He leaned down a little bit, capturing my lips in a small kiss. I kissed back this time, not putting any more pressure on the kiss than he was, and just gentle slid my tongue over his bottom lip. When we pulled back for air, the door opened, but not on our floor. Looking over my shoulder to see who it was, I was surprised to see Edge and Lita, hand in hand.

"What floor?" Romeo asked.

"Top. Christian is having a party in his suite, you guys should check it out," Lita mentioned with a smile. I could see Edge staring at something, but wasn't sure what.

"All ready claimed her, eh Romeo?" He asked. I blushed, burring my head into Romeo's chest; Edge probably thought it was him that gave me the hickey.

"Yea," Romeo played along. "I sure did." The elevator finally stopped on our floor (thank God!), and we left hand in hand.

"That was really uncomfortable," I whispered as Romeo grabbed my other hand. I heard him let out a sigh and he leaned against the wall.

"Today was going so good. And then, being the moron that I am, I drag you to meet the people I work with, and the whole night just goes downhill. This is all my fault Ali, I'm sorry." He pulled me into a hug, again with him gently caressing my back. I leaned into him more, inhaling his scent, giving myself a small smile.

"It's been an experience," I agreed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and began to drag him back to his room.

Fumbling with the key card in his pocket, we eventually made it into his room, flopping on one of the beds exhausted. He rolled over onto his stomach, facing me with that smirk on his face. "The night can't end yet," he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, thinking of all the possibilities that were going through his mind. "And why is that?" I asked, my eyes rolling. He rolled back over, sat up against the head board,  
and then...took his shirt off. Pulling me up so I was leaning on the head board as well, he ran his fingers gently through my hair gently.

"Because you still owe me a massage." I laughed at his answer, swatting him against his chest.

"All right," I agreed. "Do you have oils or anything like that?"

"Nah, just use your hands," he told me as he laid down on his stomach. "And remember, the kink is in the right shoulder. Not the left, but the right." When he fully positioned himself on the bed, he looked over to me. "Ready."

Sitting up, I bit my lip as I pondered where to begin. The top, the bottom, in the middle...so many options, so little time! What's a girl to do?

I straddled his hips, taking my time to position myself, but before I could get my hands on him (literally), he flipped himself over. "Not comfortable enough," he told me, taking his belt off. Not only did his belt come off, but so did his pants, so now he was laying before me in his red boxers.

I fell back laughing, my head landing on top of the white fluffy pillows the hotel provided. My face flushed with redness, making me feel hot from the blushing. I brought a pillow over to my face, which he took away quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hands resting on my legs. "Am I making you uncomfortable? Should I put my pants back on?"

"No, no, no," I told him, swatting the air. "It's not that. It's just...before this date...I've had a crush on you, and now here we are! In your hotel room, and you're in your boxers!" I felt like such a moron as I confessed this to him.

My mind was distracted by my moron like actions, because I didn't notice that somehow, my skirt went missing from my body. "There!" He told me with a smile. "Now we're both in our underwear!" I looked down at my body, my face once again flushing as I saw I had on my Sponge Bob Square Pants underwear.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea..." he gently sang, playing with the waistband of my underwear. I smacked his hand away, finally realizing why I wouldn't let him drive me home.

"Do you want this massage or not?" I asked, pushing him backwards. "Because right now, I'm only getting the impression that you want to get into my Sponge Bob underwear." He wiggled his eyebrows at me as he rolled back over onto his stomach.

"Right shoulder," he reminded me. I crawled on the back of his legs, finally settling myself on his hips. Gently, I walked my fingers up his back, letting my nails just graze across his skin. When I got to the top, I moved the palm of my hands up to his neck, deciding to start there.

He moaned as my thumbs began to move in a circular motion by his neck, trying to get him to loosen up. He was really tense in the neck area which caught me by surprised. A guy as laid back and as easy going as him shouldn't be this tense. When he loosened up, I moved over to his right shoulder, giving it the same treatment as his neck. He was right, there was a giant kink in his shoulder, and no matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't go away.

"Sorry," I apologized, putting more pressure on the kink. "But this is a huge knot." All I heard from him was a moan.

I continued to work on his shoulder, and surely but slowly the kink did go away. When it was fully gone, he told me to stop. I got off of his hips to lay back on the pillows, and just when my pillow hit, his lips met mine. Unlike the gentle ones we've been giving each other all night, this one was full force passion.

My legs wrapped around him, bringing him closer to me as our tongue battled each other, trying to taste everything each other had to offer. I flipped him over so he was on his back, disconnecting our lips.

I looked down at him, seeing his eyes full of fire, his chest breathing heavily as he stared back at me. I licked my lips as I stared back at him, cupping his face to kiss him more. So many thoughts were going through my head; should we be doing this? Am I taking advantage of him because he's drunk? Will I regret this if it goes any further? What's he thinking right now?

As our kiss continued to grow, I could tell he was wanting more; I could _feel_ he wanted to more. "Romeo," I breathed as his lips attacked my neck. "Are you sure about this?"

He stopped what he was doing to stare back at me, concern taking over the fire that was in his eyes. "Only if you want to," he whispered, lowering his kisses, letting them go across my collar bone and the hollow of my throat. I allowed a groan to escape my lips as he flipped me over onto my back so he was in control.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, stopping what he was doing. I nodded my head, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth. He got off of me and went to the other bed, searching through a bag. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down, doing my best to make sure this is what I wanted. It's been so long since my last, I'm hoping I wouldn't panic and back out.

When he came back over, he stood at the end of the bed, condom in his hand. "Positive?" He asked.

"Yea," I agreed. I closed my eyes as I saw him play with the waistband of his boxers, allowing my own hands to slid off my underwear. Feeling the bed lower by his weight, I kept my eyes closed as he came closer to me.

"Can I do one more thing?" He whispered. I nodded my head. Slowly, I felt his arm go behind my neck, undoing the bow that was keeping my halter top on. I felt the straps fall off, exposing my breast, and could tell he was taking the top off by going down my body. When the halter was completely off he tossed it to the other side of the bed with all of our other clothes.

"This is it," he whispered again, separating my legs apart. I nodded my head for him to continue, and finally, I could feel my walls stretch as he entered.

It was a bit uncomfortable at first, feeling like it was my first time again, but Romeo kept a nice, slow, and steady pace going. He never did anything too forceful, just kept at ease while he worked.

It wasn't long before I could feel himself speed up, the excitement in me growing more and more as our breathing became irregular. I never felt like this all the other times, this new pleasure taking over me.

"Romeo," I moaned, trying to keep my voice quiet. "I think...I'm..."

"Look at me," he told me, he too trying to keep his voice quiet. "Open your eyes, and look at me." I really didn't know about this flash of desire that was taking over, but this release came over me, making it impossible for me to keep my eyes open.

With a roar, Romeo released himself, falling on top of me. I tried to focus on something on the ceiling, but all I could see were stars and colours.

I crawled under the covers after, feeling a little lonely when Romeo got up to go to the bathroom. But when he came back, he joined me under the covers, wrapped a protective arm around my waist to pull me closer to him, kissed me on the cheek...and that was the last thing I remember of that night.

When I woke up the next morning, I stretched my arms over my head, feeling an arm around my waist. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out, surprised to find Romeo laying beside me.

"Good morning," he mumbled, kissing my cheek. I moaned as a response, never feeling so relaxed before in my life. "Breakfast is here. I got room service. You like grilled cheese?" He asked, sitting up from his spot.

"Love grilled cheese," I groaned. He brought the plate over and set it down on top of the blanket, then snuggled closer to me. "This is great," I told him with my mouth full and a laugh. I was enjoying my grilled cheese with Romeo in silence, until something began to ring in the room.

"Oh my God," I panicked.

"What's wrong?" Romeo asked concerned. "Everything OK? Is it your neck?"

"That's my cell phone. I didn't call Liam last night like I said I would! Oh my God, he's going to kill me! What time is it?"

"Calm down, Ali. It's only 1:30."

"In the afternoon!" I shouted. Oh fuck. Practice for tonight started three and a half hours ago. I jumped out of the bed, forgetting I was naked, and ran to the phone, regretting answering it.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, leaning against the bed.

"Ali! Guys, she's OK! Girl, where the hell are ya? We need you right now!" Whew, it wasn't Liam, just Kelly.

"I'm...I'm..." I looked around the room, trying to think of a lie. There's no way I could tell her I was in Romeo Roselli's hotel room. I'd hear about it for the rest of my life. "I'm...at home, in my bed." Fuck. Like she's really going to believe that.

"No you aren't. Liam said you didn't come home last night. Oh, my God. Alistair! Are you still with Romeo?" She whispered the last part, probably because everyone was eavesdropping on her.

"Who you talking to, Ali?" Romeo asked loudly.

"Ali! Is that him?" Kelly asked. "Oh, my God. You stayed the night with him! Guy's don't worry about! She's still with Romeo!" I groaned as Romeo came down and sat beside me, letting me lean my head on him.

"Just give me like...an hour, and I'll be there," I told Kelly, hanging up on her as soon as I could. Looking back at Romeo, I gave him a small smile, sad that I had to leave. "I'm sorry," I apologized, my head still on his shoulder. "I have to go."

He stood up, helping me stand up as well, and we began gathering our clothes that were still scattered over the floor.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, tying up my halter top.

"I feel great. Had a beautiful day yesterday where I hung out with a beautiful woman, the night was a bit shaky, but then it ended wonderfully." He leaned over from his spot on the bed, giving me a kiss. I kissed him back, letting myself to crawl up back onto the bed, and just as he began to lay be down, I stopped him.

"I really have to go," I told him with a small laugh. He sat back on his knees, giving me a sad face.

"But I still wanna be with you." I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, trying not to cry. The way he said it with so much truth and sincerity, I wanted to stay with him forever and say "fuck you, Michael Flatley!"

But I can't do that.

We finished getting dressed, and he walked me outside of the hotel. When I turned to leave, he grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me back towards him. "I'll drive you," he offered, his lips inches away from mine.

It was impossible to say no to that. He called Jack over to get his car, and when the red convertible showed up, Romeo grinned as he opened the door for me.

I slid into the seat, remembering the memories I'd have, and just like yesterday, we sped off down the road, music blasting from the stereo, doing way over the speed limit.

We made it to the studio in record time, seeing everyone out on there break. "Ali!" Kelly called over to me, waving frantically. "You're still alive!" I hoped out of the car, grabbing my bag which was still in the back, and made my way over to her, wrapping her up in a hug. I waved for Romeo to come over, which he did reluctantly.

"Romeo, this is the girl who video taped me for a week, dancing and drinking and entered me into the contest that let me spend a wonderful day, and night, with you." Romeo shook her hand, kissing it just like he did to me when we first met. Kelly blushed like crazy as Romeo winked at her as well, and she began to giggle like a school girl.

Romeo and I rolled our eyes as I walked him back to his car. When we got there, he leaned against the door, pulling me closer to him for a hug. "I wish I could see you again," he mumbled.

"We start touring next month," I mumbled back, burring my face into his chest. "I don't know when we'd be able to see each other again." We both sighed once we realized how it was close to impossible to see each other.

"Could I call you?" He asked, unsure.

I swatted his chest playfully, "of course you can." He reached into his car to get his cell phone, quickly entering my digits as I gave it to him. "Look," he said, showing me his cell phone, "right behind family and Antonio in importance." I grinned at his corny joke, hugging him one last time.

I wish I could stay like that forever.

When it was time to finally go, Romeo and I kissed last time, and that was it. He sped off down the driveway in his red convertible, waving goodbye to me. I blew him a kiss that I doubt he saw, and I couldn't help but think if that would be the last time I'd ever see him.

I was proved wrong that night.

When Liam and I arrived at home that night, I went upstairs to my room, wanting to do nothing but sleep. Opening my door, I gasped as I saw rose petals scattered all over my room with Romeo sitting on my bed.

"How did you get into my house?" I asked, tossing my bag on the floor.

"It was left un-locked." He stood up from my bed and made his way towards me, dressed in just jeans and a Weezer shirt. I sighed happily as he embraced me in his arms, kissing me gently on my lips.

Using my foot, I closed the door shut, not wanting Liam to see what we were doing. Laying me down on my bed, I began having de ja vu from the night before, seeing how Romeo was being so gentle with me.

And just like the night before, I fell asleep in his arms, feeling the safest I've ever felt.

Legend Speaking: Please review!


End file.
